Never Wanted to Dance
by midna36
Summary: Kon is lying in Ichigo's bed in Ichigo's body contemplating whether to go out when he has a visitor. Rated M for language and sexual content, smut. GrimmjowxKon Seme-Uke


Never Wanted to Dance; Chapter 1

It was another night of Kon taking care of Ichigo's body while he was gone. Only this night Kon was unable to get to sleep. He glanced outside the window at the night which was darkened by the lack of stars and over population of clouds. Kon wanted to go out and have some fun, but was reminded of the last time he went out where the Grand Fisher mistook him for Ichigo and decided against it. Kon sat up quickly when he thought he felt a spiritual pressure that he didn't recognize. He sighed with relief when he didn't feel it anymore. "It was probably just some hollow. That shinigami with the afro must have taken care of it." Kon reassured himself.

Kon moved to lie back down but stopped when he saw a dark silhouette in the window. Unable to move, he continued to stare at the figure. 'What is that?' he thought frantically, 'Is it a hollow? Does it see me? Does it know that I can see it?' Several thoughts ran through Kon's mind, some of which were of his untimely death while others were ridiculous fantasies of Rangiku visiting him to tell him how much she loved him. After his brain finished processing his irrational thoughts he studied the figure more closely and was able to make out the outline of the shinigami uniform and zanpakuto at its side.

Kon sighed relieved. "Man Ichigo, you sure scared me." Kon moved to open the window. "For a moment there I thought you were a hollow-." At that moment a cloud moved from in front of the moon letting free some light for Kon to see. The before shadowy figure now shone clear under the bright moonlight. The blood drained from Kon's face as cold blue eyes glared at him. A man wearing a white shinigami uniform with light blue hair was crouched before him.

The man frowned and pushed Kon aside so he could enter the room. "You're not Kurosaki, where is he?"

Kon stared up in horror at the man as he glanced around the room. He noticed that the man only had one arm. Kon's eyes widened when he saw the hole in the middle of his abdomen and a partial hollow mask lining the right side of his jaw. "You-you're a hollow…"

The man turned towards Kon and looked at him annoyed. "I'll ask you once more. Where is Ichigo Kurosaki?"

Kon tried to swallow the lump in his throat but decided to talk around it when it wouldn't go down. "I-I don't know…he just left me to take care of his body." The blue haired man stepped closer to him. Kon held up his hands to protect himself. "I swear! I don't know anything! Nobody does! He went away in secret to train!"

The man grinned. "Train huh?" He grabbed Kon's shirt collar and pulled him close to his face. "If I find out you're lying to me…"

Kon nodded his head, "I understand…but I'm not…really…" He let go of Kon who fell back onto the bed.

The intruder walked over to the window and was about to step out but stopped and turned towards Kon. "If you see Kurosaki, tell him Grimmjow Jeagerjaques was looking for him."

Kon tried to steady his hands as he closed and locked the window after the hollow's departure. Grimmjow…that was the name of the arrancar that beat up Ichigo and almost killed Rukia… and he came back to fight Ichigo again? Kon drew his legs close to his chest. "Please get stronger and come back soon Ichigo…" Kon pleaded silently to himself.

It had been a few days since Grimmjow's visit and Kon was finally able to sleep at night without having nightmares of him coming into the room in the middle of the night and killing him. He was currently in the middle of a very steamy dream when a tap on the window aroused him from his sleep.

Kon sat up groggily and looked over at the window. His heart stopped when he saw that it was Grimmjow. He motioned for Kon to open the window. Kon pulled the blankets up to his neck and quickly shook his head. Grimmjow frowned and mimed for Kon to open the window or he would severely injure him. His motions ended with what Kon interpreted as him ripping out his heart.

Kon's fear motivated him to quickly open the window. He jumped out of the way so Grimmjow could enter. Grimmjow looked at Kon annoyed as he stepped over the window sill onto the bed. "Kurosaki still isn't done? Tch. This is beginning to be a waste of time. Do you know how hard it is to leave Hueco Mundo without being detected? Not to mention I can only be out so long before some prick comes to drag me back. He better be worth the fucking wait."

Kon didn't really know if he should say something in response. He was afraid anything he would say might make Grimmjow angry or annoyed. Grimmjow turned to look at Kon who cringed at his stare. "Hey, what are you anyways?" he asked.

"I-I'm a modified soul…I'm supposed to watch Ichigo's body while he's a shinigami…" Kon answered hesitantly. He didn't know if it was safe to give him this information, but he guessed it was better than risking having his head torn off.

Grimmjow's gaze studied Kon for a moment then he sat down on the bed in front of Kon. Kon flinched at the sudden movement. "What's your name?"

"Huh?" Kon asked stunned. Why wasn't Grimmjow leaving? He had no reason to stay…right?

Grimmjow frowned, "I asked what your name is. You have a name don't you?"

"K-Kon, my name is Kon…" he quickly replied.

Grimmjow grinned, "Alright Kon, how 'bout you help make my visit worthwhile?"

Kon didn't like the way that Grimmjow was looking at him. He pulled the blankets closer to his chest. "Um…what do you mean?"

Grimmjow moved slowly towards Kon with a lustful look in his eye. Kon tried to back away but ran into the wall. "I think you know what I mean." Grimmjow leaned forward and licked along Kon's neck.

"Ah! Um, I'm not really into guys. I like girls…with busty boobs…huge boobs…really more of a chick guy…" Kon stuttered nervously. He felt his face grow hot as Grimmjow moved his hand down the front of his pajama bottoms. "Ah!"

"I'm sorry," Grimmjow said, "I didn't mean to make it seem like you had a choice."

Kon squirmed underneath his grip. "Ah…please…I don't want to do this…"

Grimmjow frowned, "Stop struggling. Just because I have one arm doesn't mean I can't use something else to help pin you down."

Kon glanced at the sword on Grimmjow's waist and froze. "…um, please be gentle with me…"

Grimmjow grinned, "That's better. Having such a compliant Kurosaki will be fun."

Grimmjow moved to remove Kon's shirt but he pushed him back. Kon frowned, "Hey! If you're going to have sex with me then have sex with _me_! Ichigo's body may be here, but I'm in it!" Kon's voice trailed off when he realized what he did. He was paralyzed in fear as Grimmjow stared at him darkly.

Grimmjow nodded, "Fair enough."

"Huh?" Kon asked surprised.

Grimmjow frowned, "I get it. I'm not having sex with Kurosaki. I'm having sex with you. Now let's get started. Take off your clothes."

Kon blushed, "…ah, okay." Grimmjow watched him silently as he pulled his shirt off over his head. He glanced at Grimmjow as he hesitantly took off his pants. "…aren't you going to get undressed too?"

Grimmjow shook his head and grinned, "I don't need to get undressed to do what I'm going to do to you."

"Oh…well, if you wanted to get undressed I can help you…" Kon suggested.

Grimmjow frowned, "Why the hell would I need your help?"

"….ah…um, well, because you…" Kon knew that he had stepped onto dangerous ground but he didn't know how to get out. "Never mind…it's nothing. You don't need help…my mistake…"

Grimmjow glared at him, "No, tell me. What were you going to say?"

There was definitely no way to get out of it. "I…because you only have one arm…" Kon squeezed his eyes shut in preparation for the punishment he would receive. After a moment of no retribution, Kon started to wonder if he had already died and not realized it. He slowly opened one of his eyes to see what Grimmjow was doing.

Grimmjow had taken off his top and was working on removing his bottoms. When he had finished he threw them to the side and glared at Kon. "See? I don't need your help."

Kon blushed. He felt embarrassed to look at the naked Grimmjow in front of him, but he didn't want to look away in case it insulted him. He had already angered the hollow enough today. He decided to look at Grimmjow's chest. It's nakedness wasn't something new to him since it had been openly shown before. Kon's eyes traced down the scar present on the hollow's chest. Did he get that scar from his fight with Ichigo?

"Hey!" Grimmjow's voice pulled Kon out of his thoughts. "You ready now?" Kon blushed and nodded. "Good, I'm tired of waiting." Grimmjow spread Kon's legs apart and moved to insert his hardened cock.

"Wai-wait!" Kon shouted as he pulled back away from him.

Grimmjow growled angrily, "What the hell is it now? My patience is growing thin."

"I…it's just that…it's so huge…there is no way it's going to fit in there…" Kon said nervously.

Grimmjow grinned, "Oh, it'll fit." He moved forward to insert his cock again but was stopped by Kon placing his hands over his butt hole. Grimmjow glared at Kon. "Do you have a death wish?"

Tears formed at the corners of Kon's eyes, "It's just…it's my first time…and…" Kon looked away embarrassed and moved his hands out of the way.

Grimmjow sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Fine, I'll loosen you up with my fingers. Is that okay?" Kon nodded slowly. Grimmjow licked his middle finger then slowly inserted it into Kon.

Kon clenched his eyes shut. "Ah! Ow!"

Grimmjow frowned, "Don't squeeze. Just relax and push."

Kon gripped the bed sheets and tried to listen to Grimmjow's coaching. "Ah…nnn…"

"Does that feel better?" Grimmjow asked as he began to pump his finger in and out. Kon nodded. He blushed when a moan escaped from his mouth. Grimmjow grinned. "I'm going to insert another finger."

Kon gasped when he felt the other finger enter him. "Ah…oh…mnn…shit!" Kon cried out when Grimmjow spread his fingers to widen his entrance.

"You know," Grimmjow started as he continued to finger Kon, "you said you like girls, but you _really _seem to be enjoying this."

Kon blushed when he saw his fully erect penis between his legs. "I…um…ah!" Grimmjow inserted another finger and continued to work Kon wider.

"Almost ready." Grimmjow grinned. Kon whimpered when Grimmjow removed his fingers and readied himself to insert his cock. Grimmjow placed the tip of his cock at Kon's entrance and whispered in his ear. "Hey, relax okay?" Kon nodded. Grimmjow grinned and bit down on his neck.

"Ow! Crap! What the hell did you do that for?" Kon asked as he grabbed his neck.

Grimmjow licked the blood from his bottom lip. "To distract you from my entering you."

"Well you didn't have to-wait, what?" Kon blushed when he realized Grimmjow had already entered him. "Ah! Fuck!" Kon cried out as Grimmjow started to move inside of him. "Mmm, ah…Grimmjow….ha…ah!"

Grimmjow grinned. He spread Kon's legs farther apart and pounded into him faster. "Does that feel good Kon?"

"Ah! …yeah…so good..." Kon leaned back his head and moaned. Grimmjow grabbed Kon's cock and started to pump him in time with his movements. Kon groaned as Grimmjow jacked him off. "Oh yeah…mmm…" Kon's eyes widened when Grimmjow shifted inside of him and started pounding into a new spot. "Ah…no! Grimmjow! Shit! Not there! Ah! Fuck! I'm-."

Grimmjow licked off the hot cum that had spilled onto his hand. Kon blushed. "I'm sorry…"

Grimmjow grinned, "Don't be. You get to suck me off."

"W-what?" Kon blushed as he looked at Grimmjow's still hardened cock. "But I…"

Grimmjow frowned, "Don't tell me you expect me to leave like this?"

Kon quickly shook his head, "No! Of course not… it…it'll be my pleasure…"

Grimmjow grinned and laid back with his arm behind his head. "Good."

Kon hesitantly laid down next to Grimmjow's cock and started to pump it. He slowly licked up the shaft. "Like this?"

Grimmjow frowned, "Lick it more, and then put it in your mouth."

Kon blushed as he continued to lick Grimmjow's shaft. His face turned red as he took the head into his mouth and gently sucked on it. Grimmjow closed his eyes and moaned. "Ah, yeah, more." Kon took the full length of Grimmjow's cock into his mouth. He slowly pumped it in and out as he sucked on it. "Shit!" Grimmjow cursed, "Ah, yeah…faster…uhn, fuck yeah… ah…ah! Yeah! Ah! I'm going to…ah!"

White semen spilled into Kon's mouth. Kon swallowed some and coughed up the rest. He blushed and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Um…is that good enough?"

Grimmjow grinned and sat up. "Yeah, that's good. You know Kon, you weren't so bad for your first time." Kon blushed and mumbled thanks. Grimmjow grabbed his top and tried to put it on.

Kon watched him struggle for a moment before he reached over and helped him put it on. Grimmjow glared at him. "I don't need your help."

Kon blushed and frowned, "Of course you don't. You can get it done yourself but… I want to hurry up and get you out of here so I can go to sleep…"

Grimmjow frowned, "Don't patronize me." He looked away from Kon and quietly let him help him get dressed.

Kon put on his own clothes when he finished helping Grimmjow get dressed. "…so…it's back to Hueco Mundo?"

Grimmjow opened the window and turned to look at Kon. "Yeah, see ya."

"See ya…" Kon waved as Grimmjow exited through the window. Kon sighed and closed the window behind him. A chill ran down his spine as he suddenly realized what he had said. "Wait…is he going to come back?"

The whole next day had pretty much been a blur. Kon had been a zombie the whole time and couldn't stop thinking about the…relations he had with Grimmjow the night before. Kon sat in the bath tub and remembered back on the incident. "AGH!" Kon screamed into the bath water, "I can't believe I did that…" He closed his eyes and the images and moans replayed in his head. "I can't believe I did that and enjoyed it, and with a hollow! What is wrong with me? How could I have done that? I like girls, not guys…" He stared at the water and contemplated drowning himself.

"Well…it was against my will. I had no choice in the matter. It was either that or die a painful death, and there was no way I was going to die. Yeah, and if I was going to have to do it then I might as well have enjoyed it right?" Kon reasoned with himself. Kon sighed relieved and leaned back in the water. "Yeah, that's all it was."

He closed his eyes and the events of the night before flashed in his mind. He remembered the touch of Grimmjow's hand around his cock, and the movement of his throbbing member inside of him. Kon's eyes snapped open and he looked down surprised at his hardened cock. "No, no, no, no, no! This can't be happening!" He frowned and gently wrapped his hand around his cock. "Okay, no big deal," he said to try and calm himself down, "I'll just picture Orihime and Matsumoto together." He closed his eyes. "Yeah, and they're taking a bath. Mmm," he groaned as he pumped himself, "and they're helping to clean each other…."

Kon grinned as his imagination continued to play out with the two girls in the bathtub with him. He looked on as they playfully dived under the water. "Come on back up girls, don't be shy." Kon watched in horror as Grimmjow came up out of the water instead of Orihime and Matsumoto. "Ah! No, this is wrong!" Kon screamed as his imagination took a turn.

Grimmjow grinned and slowly moved towards him. Kon moaned as Grimmjow licked along his neck. "Keep pumping," the imaginary Grimmjow purred in his ear.

Kon gasped and panted as Grimmjow placed his hand over his and helped him coax himself closer to his climax. "Ah…ha…mmm, ah! Grimmjow!" Kon groaned as he released. Kon opened his eyes and panted tiredly. He sat there in disbelief. "…what did I do…?"

He jumped startled when he heard a knock at the bathroom door. "Ichigo, are you okay in there?" Yuzu asked worriedly.

"I'm fine! I'll be out in a minute!" Kon called back quickly. He sighed relieved when he heard her walk away. He held his head in his hands and groaned.


End file.
